The Idiot and Dufis Show
by GothicVampKitten
Summary: An anime YW crossover written by 2 very strange people who happened to be bored. Humor, Romance, Drama, and Randomness await all who dare to enter this strange story. Good Luck!
1. Part 1: The show itself

We do not own any characters or anything remotely familiar to you. We only own the plots and other assorted paraphernalia. Thank you, now ON TO THE GOOD STUFF!

The craziest day: Part 1

Anna: Hello insert name here and welcome to the Idiot and Dufis Show! I'm Anna and this is Brittany. We are your hosts. Anything you want to say Brittany?

Brit: Yep, today we are going to be interviewing our favorite characters from books, TV shows, and video games. Hopefully this time I wont be sexually harassed….

Anna: Yes, it would be nice if we had a show where that didn't happen.

Brit: Yes, it would, but anyway let's get onto our first guest! Take it away Anna!

Anna: Okay! Our first guest will be the Hispanic Heartthrob, Christopher Rodriguez, known to his friends as Kit. However, I have just been informed that his sister, Carmela, is holding him hostage at point of her curling iron, so I guess the first guest that appears will be Brittany's. Take it away!

Brit: Okay then…. I guess our first guest will be the wonderful and sexy, Neji Hyuuga!

Neji: 'stupid fangirl'

Brit: 'Drools over Neji'

Neji: If we're not going to do the interview, I'll just leave…. 'slowly inches away'

Brit: NOOOOOO! 'glomps Neji'

Anna: Since Kit can't be here and Neji is currently being sexually harassed by Brittany… Our next guest will be Roshaun.

Roshaun: 'looks at the scene going on with Britt and Neji' Did I come at a bad time?

Kit: Runs in Nita! Nita! There's something I must tell you! Nita!

Anna: Well, spill it out man!

Kit: I've suffered in agony and can bear it no longer. I love you, Neets!

Roshaun: 'looks at Kit with a scandalized expression'

Kit: You're not Neets. Where is she? Where is Nita?!

Nita: 'from off stage' Um, Kit, did Carmela do something to you? 'Panicky' She didn't take the oath, did she?!

Brit: Gasp! Wait… I have no idea what you're talking about….

Anna: I do! It finally happened! Oh, and on my show too! Oh! 'goes off skipping because of happiness'

Kit: 'Ignoring the two hosts' No she didn't, but she made me say in the Speech that I would say how I feel.

Nita: 'blank expression'

Brit: Drama!

Neji: 'runs away'

Roshaun: 'runs away right after Neji'

Brit: While this drama dies down, let's move onto our next guest, Sasori!

Sasori: I hate waiting. Don't make me wait or I'll kill you.

Brit: Okay then… to avoid anyone being poisoned, let's get on with it.

Sasori: ….

Brit: Okay Sasori, so how do you feel that Tobi will be taking your spot in Akatsuki once you die?

Sasori: I don't care as long as I don't have to deal with Deidara anymore.

Brit: …

Sasori: What?

Brit: Nothing, but that was just plain mean!

Sasori: Whatever, I'll just go. walks away

Brit: Yea! You'd better run!

Sasori: But I'm not running.

Brit: Oh.

Anna: 'comes back from skipping' Now, let's see if Nita has regained some of her ability to speak.

Nita: Kit. He. I. Don't. He. WHAT!?

Anna: The speech is back! So, Nita, how do you feel about Kit's little outburst?

Nita: 'flatly with a blank expression' I don't know.

Brit: I gots an idea! 'runs off and returns with a bucket of ice water' This should help. dumps water on Nita

Nita: 'still has blank expression' Wow, that was cold.

Anna: Got anymore brilliant – Wait! I've got it! 'Goes over and kisses Kit full on the lips'

Nita: 'snaps out of he shocked trance' Don't touch him! He's mine!

Anna: AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

'Nita chases Anna off the stage and out the door. Kit looks at Nita and runs after her, who is still chasing Anna yelling, "She loves me! She really loves me!"'

Brit: Awkward…. So anyway, I guess I'm your only host. 'random evil laughter comes from nowhere'

Audience: 'silence'

Brit: Right. So onto our next guest, Itachi!

'Itachi is nowhere to be seen'

Brit: Let's try this again. Our next guest will be Itachi!

'Itachi is still nowhere to be seen'

Brit: 'holds up a finger in a 'just one moment' position' Just hold on one moment please. 'runs off to look for Itachi'

'Anna presses her hands and face on the window, effectively getting the audience's attention. She then takes off again, and the audience sees Nita running, shaking her fist. Then they see Kit run by with his mouth open. He is saying, unknown to the audience, "My love, come back! You are my world, my life, my cheeseburger! Come back!"'

Brit: Walks back in I found Itachi! However, he and Kisame are busy at the moment. 'cough' yaoi 'cough' So I guess I'll move on to our next guest, Deidara-Kun.

Deidara: 'yelling at Tobi' No, Tobi is NOT a good boy!

Brit: Oo

Deidara: What?!

Brit: Anyway… I have a couple questions from our viewers for you, all which shall remain anonymous.

Deidara: Okay….

Brit: First question, Why do you look like a girl?

Deidara: 'anime vein' What kind of question is that?!

Brit: Er… Second question, Is it true that you and Tobi are really in boy-love?

Deidara: I'm not going to put up with this! 'storms off'

Brit: Wait! There are still some more questions!

Deidara: 'over his shoulder' I don't care!

Anna: 'runs in, panting' Running from all those bullies gave her a great stamina level.

Brit: Well, it looks like Anna is back!

'Anna is doubled over, panting like she just ran 5 miles'

Brit: Are you ready for your next interview?

Anna: 'gasping for air' Yes, bring on the runt.

Brit: Who?

Anna: Dairine! Come out! Stop sucking face with Roshaun! Come on out!

Audience: Gasp!

Brit: Hey! That's my line!

Dairine: 'comes out in a huff' I don't like him! Nor does he like me!

Anna: Then why are you blushing, and why is Roshaun's face so red and hot you can probably cook some eggs on it? 'evil smile followed by some more untraceable evil laughter'

Brit: 'bursts out laughing'

Dairine: 'looks insulted' Well, I-I-I Never! I-UGH!! 'stomps off stage, trips, and falls into Roshaun's arms, which he stuck out as a reflex'

Brit: It's time to interview everyone's favorite ninja, Tobi!

Tobi: 'runs onto the stage and trips' Tobi is a good boy!

Brit: Yes you are.

(From now on, I Brit will call Deidara Dei-Kun)

Deidara: 'yells from off-stage' No Tobi is not, un!

Brit: Ignoring him…. So Tobi, what's it like teaming up with Dei-kun?

Deidara: 'off-stage' Don't call me that!

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy!

Brit: 'ticked' Just answer the gosh darned question!

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy!

Brit: Grr… Dei-Kun, get in here!

Deidara: 'walks in' I told you not to call me that.

Brit: I don't care! Just make Tobi go BOOM!!!

Deidara: 'smirks' I thought you would never ask. 'makes a clay bird' Here Tobi, hold this.

Tobi: Okay! Tobi is a good boy! 'takes the bird'

Anna: Um, Brit? I may not know anime, but are you sure this is entirely safe?

Ponch: Boss and Boss's girlfriend, oh yea, by the way, congratulations. Took you two long enough! Anyway, this doesn't smell right. We had better get out of here.

Deidara: Fire in the hole! makes the bird explode

'There's a huge explosion that blows up the whole studio'

**A/N:** This is my first fanfic that is up here, so please, be nice. constructive critisimis appreciated, but no flames please. Thank you. I dunno if the action symbols will work, but i am hoping. Thanks for understanding.


	2. Part 2: The aftermath

The Craziest day: Part 2

1 hour later

Brit: 'regains consciousness' What happened?

Deidara: I blew up the studio. Now can you get off me? You're heavier then you look.

Brit: 'blushes'

'Nita and Kit wake up'

Ponch: I told you so! Can I have a dog biscuit? OOH, or blue food? PLEASE!?

Brit: I wonder what happened to Tobi.

Roshaun: 'wakes up' Was that a dream? Dairine?

Dairine: What?

Roshaun: Get off me.

Tobi: 'appears out of nowhere' Let's all sing the Tobi song! Tobi is a good boy!

Anna: How did you survive?

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy, Tobi can't die!

Brit and Deidara: Aw… Darn it!

Anna: Okay then…

Deidara: So what now, un?

Kit: Neets hunny? Where are you?

Nita: Kit sweetie? Is that your nose in my neck?

'Kit breathes in Nita's neck and Nita twitches the wrong way. A cracking resounds through the demolished studio.'

Nita: Oh, Kit! Oh, are you okay!?

Kit: That felt good.

'An exasperated groan goes through the debris'

Kit: I can teleport us out of here. Ponch? Here boy.

'Nita and Kit teleport out'

Dairine: Oh yea, I forgot about that.

'Her and Roshaun teleport out right behind the newly formed couple'

Anna: Wait! Come back! Take me with you! NOOOOO!!!

Brit: Looks like you're stuck with us. 'evil smile with even more untracible evil laughter'

Anna: No! Where is that coming from? The studio is completely destroyed! We didn't even know where it came from in the first place! Come back!!!!!!!!!

Tobi: 'Is unfazed by the current problem and is still singing the Tobi song'

Deidara: Isn't that a bad thing? Normally whenever we're all together something horrible happens, un.

Brit: Name one time

Anna: How about an hour ago?

Brit: Oh…. To my house then! 'walks off'

Anna: Ooh! Good idea! Let's all go to your house to have some sugar! Then we can play some fun games. You know the ones I mean Brittany. The ones you like to torture people with.

'All remaining people walk off after Brittany with Tobi still singing the Tobi song.'

**A/N**: This part was rather short, so the next one will be up very soon. Thanks for all the positive feedback!


	3. Part 3: The Basement

Part 3: The Basement

Brit: Okay, here we are.

Anna: How did we get here so fast? And, how did they know where we were going?

'Tom and Carl randomly appear to accompany the two couples already there'

Tom: Dai Stilho everyone! Thanks for the call Kit. This will be fun.

Anna: Great! Now the seniors are here! Dunno how, but now we have more people to torture.

Nita: If we don't want to stay, we can just use the "beam me up Scotty" spell.

Anna: No you can't! I put up a barrier! Brit and I have authoress powers! Oh yeah! Whoo!!!

Brit: Who's over there? 'looks at front door'

Tobi: 'stops singing the Tobi song' Zetsu-san! 'glomps'

'standing there is Pein, Hidan, Sasori, Itachi, Zetsu, and Kisame'

Brit: Yay! Now it's a party!

Deidara: Oh dear god.

'3.7 minutes later in the basement'

Brit: What shall we do first?

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy! Tobi brought sugar!

Brit: 'eyes widen' Sugar! 'steals sugar from Tobi'

Anna: Oh lord.

Brit: 'is completely sugar high' Oh Dei-Kun! 3 'glomps'

Deidara: What's wrong with her?!

Anna: She always gets this way when she eats sugar. 'Starts looking around for what seems to be a very large object that she can hit her sugar-high co-author over the head with'

Brit: 'takes out a microphone and starts singing' Row, Row, Row your Boat…

Anna: 'abandons her search to cover her ears' NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'slaps Brittany across the face'

Brit: 'returns to normal' What happened?

Deidara: No more sugar for you, un!

Everyone besides Anna, Brit, and Deidara: Oo

Hidan: What the beep!?!

Anna: Hey, Hey, Hey! No profanity! There are children reading this fic / crossover / whatever the bloody heck you want to call it!

Brit: Now what do we do?

Dairine: Ooh! Ooh! I know! Let's play 7 minutes in heaven!

Roshaun: Strange name. What does it mean?

Dairine: Oh, you'll see Roshaun, you'll see.

Brit: I wanna spin first! 'spins bottle that had not been noticed previously, but was conviently next to her.'

Sasori: 'uses his chakra strings to make the bottle land on Deidara'

Brit: WHAT?!

Deidara: There's no way!

Tobi and Anna: To bad!!! 'push Brittany and Deidara into the closet.'

Roshaun: You earth people have some strange concepts when it comes to the idea of fun.

in the closet

Brit: I don't like this.

Deidara: How do you think I feel, un?

Brit: 'sits down' It's cold in here. 'shivers'

Deidara: 'sits down next to Brittany and puts his arm around her to warm her up.'

Brit: Thanks. 'blushes'

Anna: 'In one fluid motion opens the door, whips out a camera, and takes as many pictures of them as possible' Time's up! 'another evil laugh that is untraceable.' 'Everyone stops for a moment' NO! It even followed us here! HELP US!!!!!!!

Brit: 'snaps back to herself' GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!!!!!!!!!

Anna: 'tosses it to Dairine' Put it in your pocket!

Dairine: 'puts it in her temprospatical claudation.'

Brit: Wow! 'stops running with an amused face. Points at Dairine' How'd you do that? I want one!

Dairine: Well, you can't have one. It was magic. A temprospatical claudation.

Brit: 'arched eyebrow' Huh?

Dairine: 'slowly, as if talking to a child, which, in fact, she pretty much is' A big space to put stuff in.

Brit: Oh! Okay! Next!

'Anna spins the bottle and it lands on Tobi'

Nita and Kit: HA!

Tobi: Tobi no want to 'cause Tobi is a good boy.

Anna: No interferences of any kind! If you do, I will know. 'looks at Sasori'

Sasori: Dang!

Anna: 'spins again'

Kit: 'under his breath' Please not me, please not me.

'Bottle lands on Kit, Nita turns red with anger.'

Anna: It's not my fault! I didn't do it! Don't hurt me!!!

Brit: 'Throws the two into the closet' Enjoy! And nothing inappropriate in there!

Anna: 'before closet closes' Oh, you mean like you and Deidara?

Brit: 'ticked' Oh yeah?! 'throws in a plastic cup' Yea! What now? 'closes door'

Kit: Is she mental or something?

Anna: No one knows, actually.

'silence between the two'

Anna: So… Um… Hmmm.

Kit: Yeah….

Anna: So how's entropy these days?

Kit: Speeding up, as always.

Anna: Unfortunately, I bet it is, S.W.

Kit: S.W.?

Anna: I started calling you Shakespeare's Wizard in my fan-fics after a while. It's a habit by now, sorry. 'shivers' It's cold in here.

'Brit and Hidan are listening to the conversation'

Brit: 'Yells' No copying!

Hidan: Stop ing copying her!

Anna: Fine, and STOP CURSING!!!!!!!! 'Puts up a spell with Kit's help that blasts back the two of them, preventing anyone from listening'

' Brittany is knocked out'

Tobi: Tobi will call 911!

Deidara: No, un! It's a waste of time! She'll be fine!

back in closet

Anna: Well, that should do it, I hope.

Kit: So, what's with this S.W. thing?

Anna: Well, it's just a nickname. It is still quite chilly in here.

'Kit slides over to Anna to warm her up. Anna blushes.'

Anna: So how has It been treating you?

Kit: Still mean, still learning Japanese, still threatening me with her curling iron.

Anna: Kit!

Kit: Just kidding! Quiet, actually, ever since the Pullus.

Anna: But how? Sure, he got defeated then, but he can still exist outside of time. If so, then he can come back as he was in another time: unconquered. If this is true, then why is it so quiet?

Kit: 'blown back' 'oh yea, figuratively, of course' Wow, You do know a lot about the Art. 'dawns' Hey! You're right!

Anna: I know it.

Kit: It's a good thing for us that wall is up. If Neets were to come in, sitting like this, and talking about the Art, she'd probably get the wrong idea and we'd both get in a whole bunch of trouble, you especially. I don't think she took too kindly to you after you kissed me in the studio.

Anna: Yea, sorry about that. I wonder when time is up.

Dairine: 'flings the door open' Right now! 'Takes a whole bunch of pictures'

Anna: Hey, Runt. Give me the camera.

Dairine: Right.

Anna: So, where's Spot?

Dairine: Right…. No! Where's my baby!? I mean my manual, my manual. WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HIM!?

Anna: Give me the camera, and I'll tell you.

Dairine: 'tosses the camera to Anna' Now where is he?

'Spot drops out of nowhere into Dairine's arms'

Dairine: Oh, Spot! Are you okay? What did that mean woman do to you? 'starts to cradle spot like a baby'

Spot: Emergency! Can't – breathe! Help!

'There is a knock on the door'

'Untraceable random evil laughter'

Anna: No one even said anything this time!!!!!!!!

' Brittany wakes up'

Brit: Who was that?

'There is another knock at the door'

Anna: I'll answer it.

'Anna opens the door'

Anna: Holy poo on toast! It can't be!

'Anna faints'

**A/N:** Who is at the door? Why did Anna faint? Where is the untraceable evil laughter comming from? Well, because it _is_ untraceable, we don't know either, so that probably won't be answered, but you catch my drift. Tune in in a while to get the answers to these questions and more on cue corny music The Idiot and Dufis Show!!!


End file.
